


This Gotta Be Living Right

by alistoney



Series: 3b inspired works [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Finale missing scene, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: There had been a time where she’d tried to rid her name of him. Valentine’s lost son with a darkness inside him that wasn’t saveable. And Jace had lost the only mother he’d ever known.Or Jace reflects on his relationship with Maryse





	This Gotta Be Living Right

**Author's Note:**

> Coda #2 of the endless list of finale codas 
> 
> Title from Livin Right by The Score

The room was full of joy and laughter. Jace couldn’t remember the last time the Institute had _celebrated_ something. It had been one disaster following another for the past handful of months.

 It was nice to see everyone breathe for second. For everyone to be safe and happy. Jace could feel the pleasant thrum of joy pulsing off of Alec through their bond and couldn’t help but smile.

Jace wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Alec look quite as happy as he did now. He caught him across the dance floor, head thrown back in laughter as Magnus performed some sort of ridiculous dance move in front of him, no doubt with the exact purpose of making him laugh.

Of all of them in this room, Alec was one of the ones who deserved this joy the most.

Jace’s attention was pulled away from the couple when a warm hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around and found Maryse with a smile on her lips. Her eyes were warm, so much like the way she used to look at him back when he was young and scared of being left behind.

“Can you spare me a dance?”

Jace felt his heart turn over in his chest at the amount of love there was in her gaze. He’d thought he’d lost that look forever. A look that said _I love you like my own and I will protect you to the ends of the earth._

There had been a time where she’d tried to rid her name of him. Valentine’s lost son with a darkness inside him that wasn’t saveable. And Jace had lost the only mother he’d ever known.

But she’d changed, apologized. Not just to him but to Izzy and Alec. She was proud of them. All of them. 

And now, _now_ , Maryse had pure love in her eyes as she asked him for a dance and all Jace could do was be grateful that he hadn’t lost her.

He smiled and took her hand.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of Jace feelings apparently.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
